I'll Meet You There
by Hisoka Kurosaki
Summary: Fuuma asks Kamui to meet him somewhere. What could he want from Kamui? And what's the deal with buckets being placed mysteriously? Are chocolate handcuffs good for your health? The last chapter is complete so beware!
1. I'll Meet You There

I'll Meet You There

Kamui stood in front of the Puu Puu Platter café. He was a bit nervous because of his future encounter with _their_ Kamui, his Fuuma. He stood directly under the flashing neon lights with his hands in his pockets.

His Dragon of Heaven senses tingled. He looked skyward into the polluted Tokyo abyss. He secretly hoped tonight would never end. He hadn't seen Fuuma since the Saiki incident. How much had Fuuma changed? Had he become more evil, more handsome? Kamui had always thought Fuuma was attractive, but his sudden change had allured him.

Standing on a light pole, about five meters from Kamui, was Fuuma. Fuuma stared down at his effeminate prey. He watched as the lights highlighted and favored his frame and making his skin appear even fairer, if that was possible. The Kamui from the Dragons of Earth licked his lips and gracefully hopped down from the light fixture. He landed beside Kamui causing the latter to start and back away.

"Fuuma? Why?"

"Kamui, do you like puu puu? I had no idea. I'm a puu puu wiz at the Tokyo business office. You should drop by and sample my flavors." Fuuma was completely amused by Kamui's dumbfound expression.

"…You wanted to meet here just to talk about silly things like that?" Kamui lowered his head in dismissal and walked away. He stopped when he heard Fuuma proceed to question him further.

"Tell me. What possessed you to come out here in the first place? Did you actually think we'd be buddy-buddy like in the old days?" He smirked at Kamui's new saddened expression and tilted his head to the side. "Or perhaps you hoped to gain some new ground with our relationship?"

Kamui couldn't look him in the eyes. What could he have meant? _He_ was riddled with questions to say the least. "…I um…the relationship thus far…it hasn't really been one. What is your meaning behind that statement and why are we here then?"

"Simple. We have a hidden relationship. You and I. We may be mortal enemies but we also have our private lives to think about here. Do you disagree with this?"

"How can this be? You're a Dragon of Earth. We are destined to fight to the death on the final day…there's nothing stopping you from killing me right now. How can you say such things? How can having a relationship outside of defending and destroying Tokyo be so important to you?" He clenched his fists at his sides. He could no longer hold back on his feelings. He cried and he wouldn't stop crying until his eyes could cry no more. Kamui needed this. Even if this wasn't his former Fuuma…it was still him. Somewhere underneath it all was a caring person.

Fuuma could only look in awe. This was truly a stunning sight. Kamui looked so fragile and vulnerable. He could shatter him like a porcelain doll. Kamui's small and slender frame was wracked with sobs. He couldn't help but comfort him. He gently snaked his arm around the small of the boy's back and cupped him, dipping him slightly.

"Fuuma- What!"

"WHO'S FUUMA?"

Then all of a sudden, like a bat out of Hell, Sorata landed in front of the two. He just finished a Matsuball and gingerly wiped his hands. He let out a horrific belch. The two Kamuis clamped their hands over their ears.

"I am Fuuma." Sorata stood proud when saying this. He winked over to Kamui and posed his best Fuuma pose. He held a basketball loosely in his grasp and looked dazed as if he was lost in thought.

Kamui couldn't help but giggle at this image. He _did_ look like Fuuma. It was hard to imagine Fuuma had changed so much. "Sorata…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Kamui. Didn't Missy tell you it was your turn to clean up after the princess?"

"Kamui? You have to clean up after your figurehead?"

"…Only on Tuesdays. Shit! Sorry Sorata…I forgot. I'll make it up to you."

"Buy me dinner?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want. Thanks man." Kamui gave him a look that read 'Get out of here, PLEASE!'

"All right Kamui, I'll take off. But I don't want you out too late. Ya know how worried the girls get when you're not around." With that he was gone.

Fuuma finally recovered and grabbed Kamui by his chin and tilted it up. He looked into his eyes carefully and pressed himself closer causing the smaller boy to gasp. "I hope there won't be anymore interruptions. Hm?"

"Aa…N-no. At least there shouldn't be…"

Then suddenly, like a pig from its pen, Aoki threw a rock at the two of them. He didn't stop pelting them with the small boulders.

"Aoki-san! What are you doing?"

"Kamui? Is that you?" He dropped the rest of the rocks from his arms and walked closer to get a better look. "It IS you! What are you doing with _their_ Kamui?"

"…We decided to meet here, inconspicuously." Kamui shook the little rocks from his hair.

Fuuma couldn't comprehend where the Seal got the rocks in the first place, he just looked onward in shock.

"I'm so sorry Kamui. I didn't see you there. I noticed that big lug over there and wanted to fight him."

"You fight by throwing rocks at people?"

"Kamui…enough with the small talk. Is this a date or something?"

"A date? We...um…" Kamui gave Fuuma an unsure glance before he looked back at Seiichirou.

Fuuma gave Aoki his friendliest smile. "It's more like a one-night-stand but I'm sure you understand since you hang around that flower woman."

Aoki shrugged a shoulder and dusted himself off. "Fair enough. I'll leave you two love birds alone. Oh and if you see a crazed woman running by with thick framed glasses and mousey hair, kill her for me. She's my editor. Gotta run!" With that he was gone.

Fuuma, with slight agitation, stared at Kamui. "Are there to be any more interruptions?"

"Yes." Came a gentle and distant voice. Kamui and Fuuma stood apart when they could hear foot steps. The clicking lingered in the air. Who could it be at this hour? And how did they keep bumping into people! The voice sounded closer this time. "Sister?"

Fuuma and Kamui both exchanged looks. 'Sister?' Who could this stranger be talking to?

"Hokuto-chan…don't you recognize me?" Out of the purple mist came Subaru. He looked drunk but presentable. His arms reached out for Kamui and he wrapped his delicate arms around another delicate form. "I've missed you so much."

"Ah! Subaru!" Kamui blushed and looked up at an annoyed Dragon of Earth.

"Your sister is dead, Dragon of Heaven."

Subaru pulled away from the embrace and then in turn hugged Fuuma. "Sei-san…it's been so long. Did I make you wait too long? I'm sorry…I had some work I had to finish."

Fuuma was shocked and amazed that anyone, outside of Kamui, would hug him. Had Subaru lost his mind finally? If so…this would be a grand opportunity to take advantage of them both. He always thought Seishirou was a fool to leave Subaru for eight years.

"Subaru? Are you feeling well?" Kamui extended a hand and placed it on Subaru's shoulder.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hokuto-chan. You shouldn't tease your brother so much." Fuuma's smirk grew when he saw the horrified expression on Kamui's face. He draped an arm around Subaru's shoulders and beckoned Kamui to follow. "I hear they have great Kansai ramen at Ramen house. Let's get a bite to eat."

"Fu- I mean S-sei-chan. We _shouldn't_ do _this_. Let's just take Subaru home. He's been _busy_."

Fuuma made a mental note of Kamui's acting skills. He did pretty well for knowing very little of Subaru's dead sister. "Nonsense Hokuto-chan. I thought you wanted to deepen our love."

Subaru just blushed. "I am kind of hungry…"

"Then it's settled! Come along Hokuto-chan! I know how much you love ginger cakes." And with that the trio left the dark allies and walked on through the bright streets of the never sleeping city of Tokyo.

TBC

Nice story huh? I don't know where this came from XD

There will be more to come soon. I have ample time to get the next one up. Oh, this is the first time I've posted a "commentary" on here! Isn't that wonderful? Well…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any requests…let me know, kay?

…Um…I'm done…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! …Fiiiiine, I'll do it for you Ryuuzaki..

Fuuma: "WHO'S FUUMA!" (Brought to you by the letter L)


	2. Girl Scout Cookies

Part II

Something about this seemed wrong. Completely wrong. Didn't Subaru belong to Seishirou? And role playing as Hokuto and Seishirou- wasn't that taking advantage of him? Everything about the first chapter was wrong anyway. No point in trying to sort matters.

After dinner, Fuuma escorted the two Dragons of Heaven into his apartment. They slid off their shoes and set them by the door. Kamui was astounded by how well kept the place was. He kind of expected the living room to be infested with cockroaches and for furniture to be turned over. Oh, and maybe a few broken windows. Then again, Fuuma had always been very neat, despite the fact that he was no longer the same Fuuma. Also, he probably didn't live in his apartment very often.

"Wow Seishirou-san! This place looks great. It's nice and big, too."

"I'm glad you like it, Subaru-kun. Please, make yourself comfortable. As you, Hokuto-chan."

Kamui paused and then remembered his role. "Oh, right...um..." Think hyperactive. Didn't she like sweets? "Sei-chan, do you have any...chocolate cake?"

"Of course I do. It's not often you two swing by my place, but it's always good to be prepared. I know you have a major sweet tooth."

"R-right...!" Kamui exited the living room and headed towards the kitchen. How much longer was Fuuma going to keep up with this facade? Poor Subaru. But at the same time, maybe this was good for him. While he's not out of it maybe he'll be able to- aw screw it. This wasn't helping at all.

Kamui pulled open the refridgerator door and was about to reach for the cake when the door bell rang. And it rang, and rang, and rang some more. Fuuma went to go answer it. He opened the door and standing there, with her girl scout uniform on, was Yuzuriha. She didn't notice who the man infront of her was. She gathered a few boxes in her arms and stood up straight.

"Here are the girl scout cookies you ordered, sir!" She gasped and dropped the boxes. "Aren't you a Dragon of Earth?"

"And aren't you annoying?" Fuuma raised his arm in an act to penetrate the girl from the Mitsumine Shrine, but was stopped short by her inugami companion. The dog sunk his teeth deep into Fuuma's leg. "I see your pet is overprotective as usual. You should teach him to heel or I'll teach him to play dead." His words were dripping with threats and promises.

"Ah, Inuki! Down boy." Yuzuriha leaned sideways and noticed that he was not alone. "Why are Subaru-san and Kamui-san with you? You haven't hurt them have you?"

"That's none of your business, little girl. And what the hell are you doing selling cookies at this hour?"

"Yuzuriha-chan? What are you doing here?" Subaru stood beside Fuuma who was now grinning.

"Subaru-san! Are you okay? Did this guy hurt you?"

"Did he hurt me? Oh, no. He actually treated Hokuto-chan and me to dinner."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" He smirked.

"Oh well...While I'm here," She bent down once again and picked up some more boxes. "these are for you. You ordered some."

"Kind of late aren't they? I ordered some two years ago."

Yuzuriha glared and shoved the boxes at him. "Don't fucking sass me." She gave Subaru a hug and skipped off with the rest of the cookies. "Tell Kamui-san I said hey!"

Kamui walked over and stared at the two in the doorway. "Who was that?"

"It was-"

"No one you know, Hokuto-chan, I'm sure." Fuuma grabbed Kamui by his arm and dragged him out of the room. "Let's get this over with. I've been waiting for a long time for this. Then I'll have Subaru."

"Augh! Let go of me!"

"Don't even pretend you don't want this, Kamui. It was why we decided to meet afterall, wasn't it?"

"Yes-I mean, no!...What I wanted was-"

Fuuma jerked the boy closer and leaned in. "What you wanted was for me to screw and abuse you. Maybe kill you afterwards. Isn't that your wish?"

Meanwhile, Subaru decided it best if he lay off the booze. He flopped on the couch and watched some TV. Nothing was on so he fell asleep, but soon awoke when he heard a choking scream. "Kamui!" He lept off the couch and ran towards the startling screams.

Mysteriously, a bucket was inserted out of nowhere and placed right infront of the onmyouji. He saw it but before he could do anything, his foot already landed inside which caused him to lose balance and slip. He fell down a flight of stairs, tumbling to his doom. His clothes shredded, leaving him naked. He finally landed at Fuuma and Kamui's feet. The two exchanged looks and helped him up. "Uh, um. Subaru! You're naked! Now I'm going to have to come up with another...outfit to match your gloves...!"

Subaru coughed. "You can stop with the Hokuto act."

"What?"

"That's right. You two are dellusional if you think I fell for it for a second."

Kamui mentally kicked himself. 'So he was playing along with us, too? That means he was aware of my foolishness. Why did I do that in the first place?'

Fuuma crossed his arms and whistled. "It's a good thing you're already naked. It saves me the trouble of undressing you. You'll have to wait though, Kamui needs his punishment first."

"You're disgusting!" Subaru shoved Fuuma down another flight of stairs and laughed maniacally. "That'll teach him!"

"Fuuma!"

"I'm Kaaa-muu-iiii!"

Kamui quickly turned around to face Subaru. "Why did you do that? You could have...killed him!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Kamui. Sometimes my arms have a mind of their own...and...they push people. And sometimes my voicebox has a mind of its own and makes me laugh evilly. I'm truly sorry...can you...ever...forgive me!" He fell to his knees and sobbed. Kamui lowered himself and comforted him. He rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Subaru. I had no idea you had that...impulsive problem..."

"Tee hee! I'm just fucking with ya!" He smiled brightly which earned him a giggle from Kamui.

"Subaru! You rascal, you!" Kamui punched Subaru on the shoulder, causing him to vomit up the booze he had consumed earlier.

Fuuma weezed and clung to the railing. He had just finished climbing back up the stairs. Kamui and Subaru looked at him and noticed a look of horror in his eyes. "You guys...can't be here."

"What do you mean? You invited Subaru and me here."

"That's...It's my land lady. She's...coming up here to inspect my room. If she sees you two here...I'll be done for."

"Ohhh, I get it. It's because this is a one man apartment and you've only been paying for yourself. So if she sees us she'll-"

"NO! Not that! She...has this huge crush on me. If she saw you two here...she'd rip my balls off!"

Subaru, not being one to handle stress, curled up on the floor and played with his toes. Kamui flailed his arms while he was lifted over Fuuma's head. Fuuma declared he should flush Kamui down the toilet, but Kamui protested and said that he could leave through the front door like any normal person. Yuzuriha ditched the cookies and flew to the moon.

What will happen to our heros? And how bad is Fuuma's land lady? Find out next time!

TBC

Hmmm. I hope the lot of you understand that these stories aren't meant to be taken seriously. Heh heh heh. Later on...I might make the plot thicken. (WTF? What plot?) Some of you are probably wondering 'What plot?' and you're right in wondering. There is some point to this story...albeit a very small point. And now...I would like to thank ALL the many reviewers!

L- Thanks, brother. You made sure you were the first to review this! That...That means a lot. (Doesn't mean a thing :D) But seriously, you're my beta-baka which makes you a somebody! (Claps)

Katie- I'll never understand the "pinkmonkeybomber" name, but it's beautiful regardless. Thank you for reviewing...and...no, this will NOT be a one hit wonder! Yay for me! Make sure you read her fics, everyone! They're lovely!

And thank you those of you who read it, but...were...too...intimidated to reply? I promise I won't hunt you down. I just promise to have Seishirou hunt you down. Wheet whoo! (Fai)

Byeeeeee!


	3. Wish

Part III

"Your landlady?"

"Huh? What about her?"

"…You were just saying that she'd rip your balls off if she caught all of us here…"

"Kamui, what do you wish for?"

"Wha-!" Kamui fell from Fuuma and landed on Subaru. He quickly apologized to the whimpering onmyouji. He stood up and dusted himself, taking the time with his hair and the little button on the cuffs of his shirt. He also re-tied his shoes. His mother always warned him about the dangers of leaving shoes untied. One false move and it could be the death of you one day-

"Aaaa-HEM!"

Oh…Sorry Fuuma. Anyway, Kamui didn't know how to answer Fuuma's previous question.

"What do I wish for…?"

"Yes, what is it? As Kamui of the Dragons of Earth it's only fitting that I make these wishes come true. Before you are all destroyed, that is."

'Gee, THANKS Fuuma. That makes me feel wonderful. Let's see, what do I want? I want to protect Kotori and Fuuma...but Kotori is already dead and Fuuma might call me a dork or something. Wait, what is this? Grade school!' Kamui continued to battle with himself but finally came up with a resolution.

"Fuuma, more than anything…I would like to protect you."

"DORK! Gah, what are you? A toddler!"

'Damn it, no go. Oh! I know!' Kamui stared up at Fuuma and grasped his hand. He massaged it gently and then held it firm and still. "Fuuma…what I really wish for…Is the new Angelz Jamaican Adventure set."

"…"

"…"

"Well, time to go shoppin'." He grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and picked up his car keys from the key ring. He twirled them on his index finger, opened the front door and paused to say something before he left. "Kamui, you and Subaru need to find a suitable hiding place and remain there once I return. I'm using the store as a scapegoat and I don't want the mean landlady to hurt you."

"All right, Fuuma." Kamui sighed and leaned against the door. He slid till he bumped his rear on the soft carpet. He could hear Subaru snoring in the other room.

How strange everything turned out to be. Here he was in Fuuma's apartment with a slumbering Sumeragi, drunk for reasons he was sure to find out. And what was the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth doing? Was he lurking around on the building tops? Was he killing innocent people? Was he fathering Nataku? Nooo. Instead, he was out buying a girls' toy for Kamui, the enemy. Not only that, but he warned them both about the horrid landlady. Did this mean that Fuuma still cared for him?

"Nnhhh, the tree."

"Huh!"

"…Go away. I'm…not my sister."

"Uhh…"

"Obaa-chan…please don't touch me there!"

"Subaru?" Kamui gently nudged him, which caused him to stir. He brushed and ran his fingers through Subaru's hair. "He really does say the cutest things while he's asleep."

"Yes he does, doesn't he?"

Kamui jumped at the intruding voice and turned around. If there were to be any intruders, he expected it to be the owner. But instead, standing right before him was the Sakurazukamori.

"You're…!"

"Yes, I am the Sakurazukamori."

"You're dead!"

"…No I'm not."

"Yes you are, I saw-"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Those weren't your lines. Great, thanks Kamui. Now we have to start over!" Seishirou left through the front door and waited for his cue. You could hear Sorata's attempts at flushing a toilet backstage. Kamui built up the courage to redo.

"He really does say the cutest things while he's asleep."

"Yes he does, doesn't he?"

Kamui jumped at the intruding voice and turned around. If there were to be any intruders, he expected it to be the owner. But instead, standing right before him was the Sakurazukamori. (Nice job, Kamui!)

"You're…!"

Seishirou placed his left hand over the frame of his sunglasses and slowly pulled them off. His eyes were closed, but once he opened them he revealed a set of mismatched eyes. He also wore a friendly smile, which to those with the naked eye, would believe that smile was kind, but that smile really read danger.

"You must be Kamui. I've heard so much about you."

"But you are just as famous, Sakurazukamori-san." Kamui carefully stepped to the side, which gave the assassin the chance to see his prey, Subaru. "How strange for you to be here."

"Is it so strange? I find it much stranger that you Kamui, the leader of the Dragons of Heaven, should be here."

"Yeah…there's a funny story to go along with that…"

Seishirou laughed and dropped his glasses inside his jacket's front pocket. "Kamui, that was cute. But I would actually like to know why my Subaru-kun is lying on the floor."

"…Like I said, there's a funny story to go along with that."

"I see. Well, this is fucking awkward."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fuuma's a great guy."

"Ehh, yeah. You keep telling yourself that."

"So…why are you here?"

"That's a pretty direct question."

"Well, yeah."

"I'm here because I was actually waiting outside. You see, every ten minutes I have to be aware of what Subaru-kun is doing. So I follow him around."

Kamui couldn't believe his ears. He realized that he had hardly any background on Subaru's relationship with Seishirou, but this was an amazing thing to hear. "You stalk him?"

"You could say that. Oh and don't worry, I don't do what I do so I can kill my Subaru-kun. I just need him to do me a favor."

TBC

So…(I hear crickets) Characters just keep on poppin' in for a visit. Hahahahaha…ha. Well, there's a character that will be joining us on the next chapter. I'll give you a hint. FIRE! Oh! Oh! I know! Karen! Gosh! I'm so good at this game! And I'm sorry if this chapter felt a bit rushed. I typed this up in like 15 minutes. I'm sure you can tell. Till next time XD


	4. A Quiet Night

Part IV

It was a quiet and slow night for the Soapland mistress. She figured it had something to do with the "Final Day" and all of the large amounts of debris crushing people, cars, and even mailboxes. Of course all this meant to the uniformed citizens of Tokyo was that there were a bizarre chain of earthquakes destroying everything. Leading to this assumption, Karen grabbed her purse and pressed the talk button on the intercom.

"I'm going to go on home if that's all right?"

"Sure." Came the voice from the box. "It's slow anyways. Have a good night."

"Thank you." She let her finger linger there for a little while longer as if she had something more she wanted to say. She then walked over to the door, but before existing, she took one last glance at her mirror and adjusted some of her curls. Her lips quirked. "How shall I spend the rest of my night, I wonder?" Then, she finally turned off the lights and left.

Fuuma looked through the aisles of toys for children ages three and up. He never understood why humans made such devices all for the soul purpose of configuring young minds. But then again, Fuuma did consider Kamui as being a toy. And speaking of Kamui, he had to fulfill his wish.

"Now…If I were a doll with abnormally large eyes…Where would I be?" This line of thought led to Kamui again. "Heh heh, abnormally large amethyst eyes." Fuuma was brought back to his current situation and noticed one…Not two, but one box of the Angelz Jamaican-sets. He smirked and strode on over to the shelf. "Honestly Kamui. If I had known this was your true wish…Wait, why didn't I know? Hmm."

He reached for the play-set only to find that it had disappeared. He blinked several times before registering that a little girl, with her grandmother, snatched it before he could retrieve it in time. "Whoa, hey now. I saw that first."

"No you didn't. I've been staring at this very same toy for four days now." The little girl said as she clung to her grandmother for reassurance.

"It's true. My little Mina has had her eyes fixed on this very item. I'm sorry but it belongs to her." The grandmother pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Good evening." She bowed and turned to the checkout counter. She was soon taken aback when Fuuma appeared in front of her and the little girl.

Fuuma knelt down and smiled sweetly at the human called "Mina." He chuckled and patted her on the head. "What a sweet little girl."

"Thanks, old man."

"Wh-what did you just call me?"

It was so quiet. The crickets were in full symphony. Karen was amazed by how pleasant walking at night could be. She hadn't had a walk this peaceful since she escorted Aoki-san to his car. It was a short walk, but an enjoyable one no less.

She came to a halt at a toy store. She looked through the automatic glass doors and thought she saw someone familiar. She shaded and squinted her eyes to get a better look. She was right. It was none other than the Dragons of Earth's Kamui. She was baffled as to why he'd be at a toy store, and at this hour. Fuuma burst through the store's doors and ran on down the street.

"Hey! Wait you-" Karen was stopped short by another, more furious voice.

"Thief! Stop that man! That dick stole my granddaughter's toy!"

Karen leapt up into the air and hopped building to building to catch up with Fuuma. Once she had a fair air's view, she aimed and shot a spit of fire from her hand, which grazed Fuuma's shirt sleeve. This caused him to stop immediately. Karen flew down with grace that only a woman of her abilities could. She stood directly in front of the Dragon of Earth.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to steal from little kids?"

"I don't have time for your nonsense, Flame Master of the Dragons of Heaven."

"Well then. How unlucky for you. I guess you should have thought before you stole from an innocent child." And with that, Karen blasted a comet of fireballs at Fuuma, this time burning his leg. "I will show no mercy for the likes of you!"

Fuuma held out his hand. He allowed a force-push to emit from his palm and knocked back Karen. "I'll play with you some other day, you wench!" Fuuma continued to run down the sidewalk and vanished.

Disoriented and stuck in a trashcan, Karen was dumbfounded by _their_ Kamui's exit. Of course to her, it looked like he evanesced into the night sky. "Damn! I wish I could leave a battle like that. Ugh, now I smell like garbage. This was NOT how I wanted to spend the rest of the night. Ah well. That was…sort of fun." She pulled herself out and picked off a few rotten food and banana peels. "Oh no! I forgot to tape my favorite soap! Damn you, Kamui of the Dragons of Earth! I'll get you back!"

"...I just need to ask him to do me a favor." Seishirou chewed on the end of his sunglasses and adverted his eyes towards Subaru's sleeping form. Then, a short look of surprise spread over the assassin's face. Well, short as in…as long as it can last on a person like Sei-chan's face. Anyways…Seishirou, glared at Kamui.

"Why is Subaru-kun naked?"

"Ah…" Kamui feared for his life once he saw the impatient look on the Sakurazukamori's face. He decided to stop beating around the bush and come right out with it. "Remember when I said there was a funny story? …Well…erm…"

"YES!" Pant, pant. "I made it. Kamui! I hope you're grateful! I risked my life out there." Fuuma slipped off his shoes and walked through the living room. "There was this insane old woman with her evil demon child and- Oh, hey Sei, my main man!"

Seishirou smiled. "Greetings. Haha." 'Yuuto wasn't kidding when he said _Kamui _appears to be kind at times.'

"Kamui, I, Kamui of the Dragons of Earth have granted your true wish." Fuuma placed the box in Kamui's hands and stepped back to be appreciated.

"Fuuma. This isn't what I wanted…"

"What?"

"I asked for the Snowmountian Adventure Set."

"No, I distinctly remember you saying-"

"Fuuma, what's wrong with you? I can't have _this_. Take it back." Kamui gave the box back to Fuuma. "Honestly, I thought your job was to know everyone's true wish. But it looks like you're a con-artist. Thanks for nothing." He stretched out on the sofa and folded his arms behind his head.

"Ouch. If my Subaru-kun spoke so harshly to me I'd have to straighten him out. Er…'Kamui'? Are you listening? Hello?"

"Kamui." Fuuma quickly walked over to Kamui and roughly jerked him up by his arm.

"Ah! Fuuma! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, really? I think you've forgotten whose house we're in at the moment." He placed his hand on Kamui's chin and held it tightly. "I am 'Kamui'."

"Uh oh." Seishirou gently nudged Subaru. "Subaru-kun. Whatever will I do with you?" He lifted the slumbering Sumeragi in his arms and exited the apartment.

TBC

Thank you to those of you who have been reading and/or reviewing my story so far. I apologize for taking so long to update this. I just needed some inspiration. Anyways…If you have an idea and want me to use it or if you want a character to show up, let me know. Kukuku X3

Oh noooooo! I forgot!

Ori! I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for reviewing. And I hope the review you just sent me doesn't disappear once I edit this. If it does...It'll always remain in my heart. Thank you so much :3

And Lanie! I'm so glad you read this! I LOVE YOU!


	5. Coming to a Climax

Part V

Seishirou gently lowered Subaru's body down on a bed of sakura petals. He reached down and scooped up a handful of the blossoms and sprinkled them all in the Sumeragi's hair. This made the elder smile his predator's smile as he caressed the young man's cheek with his fingers. He guided those same fingers down the ever tempting throat. He enjoyed feeling the little swallows Subaru would sometimes give.

"My, Subaru-kun. You truly are adorable. I could eat you."

The assassin was still bewildered as to why Subaru was naked. But that didn't really bother him. It was a delicious sight. And more over, it was delicious to know that his Subaru was untouched and untainted. Not yet, anyway. Subaru may have grown mature and more aware of evil, but his innocence wasn't completely stripped of him. Unlike his clothes.

Seishirou ran his killing hand (Or efficient job finishing hand.) down the nape of his prey's neck and farther down till he reached his chest. He could feel the steady heart beat. An almost annoying reminder of what he failed to silence years ago. But he really couldn't complain. Hunting down Subaru all these years, allowing his shiki to be his eyes, was a lot of fun.

"I miss your blush, Subaru-kun. I bet if I were to really embarrass you…or better yet, pleasure you…" He brought his lips to one of Subaru's nipple and began to make slow, intricate circles around it with the tip of his tongue, earning a little moan from Sleeping Beauty. "…I bet I could make your whole body blush."

"I bet I could punch you in the face."

"Ah, Subaru-kun. I apologize. It seems that I have woken you."

"Don't give me your fake concern bullshit. And could you please stop saying "bet"! Now you even have me saying it. As if your little game, eight years ago, wasn't painful enough." Subaru sat up and blushed once he realized that his clothes went bye-bye. He tried desperately to cover his naughty bits.

"Hahahaha! Subaru-kun. I was right. Your whole body blushes once you're embarrassed enough." He tilted his head to the side and slowly picked off a sakura petal from the onmyouji's hair. "Your petty attempt of covering yourself amuses me. But I didn't bring you here to kill you or have my way with you."

"What?"

"I know. Such a big surprise. I actually need you to do a little favor for me…"

"Psh. Why on EARTH would I ever do a favor for YOU?"

The Sakurazukamori sighed dramatically and reached inside his jacket's front pocket. "I thought you might be reluctant to help me. That is why I brought these!"

"No!" Subaru gasped and tried to snatch them away.

"Oh yes. The photos Hokuto-chan took of you when I accidentally slipped some sake into your oden. Here's the picture when you talked to some asshole stranger in a club's restroom. And here's one when you dolled yourself up to be a prostitute all for the sake of a dare. Oh! Wow! I almost forgot about _this _one. Remember when you were naked and you were swimming in a fountain and your penis got caught-"

Subaru slammed his hand over Seishirou's mouth to stop him immediately. "Seishirou-san…No more…I get your point." Subaru recovered from the embarrassing photos and scurried away, only to have his back pressed against a tree trunk. "What in the world?"

"Subaru-kun. Remember that little favor I asked of you?"

"…Yes."

The assassin smirked. "I need you to trim the branches of this sakura tree. Normally I would do this but She has been very tetchy with me. I figured your purity would soothe Her enough to allow you to tend to Her."

"…"

"And…If you don't do this…I'll send every one of your comrades a copy of each of these photos."

"Seishirou-san…H-how can you be so cruel?"

"Good boy. Now hop to it."

"And what, pray tell, am I supposed to use?"

"Nnh…Do that bird trick of yours. They can cut things, correct?"

"They can cut _your _thing…" Mumble mumble.

* * *

Arashi set the last plate down on the dinner table. Their dinner consisted of lasagna, breadsticks, and a Greek salad. This was something they haven't done in a good while, but whenever they could, they would eat as a family. Kamui was usually resistant to eat and Sorata was always happy to eat. And speaking of the monk…

Sorata let his nostrils flare to take in all the wonderful smells of their dinner.

"Mmm-mmm! Oh boy, Missy! This all looks terrific! I see you've been taking cooking lessons."

"Yes well, you and Yuzuriha always make the meals. I just wanted to be of some…use."

"Awwwww! Arashi-san! That's so cute!" Yuzuriha twirled around and placed napkins by each plate. "And I agree with Sorata-san. I can't wait to dig in!"

Arashi blushed. "Yuzuriha-chan…" The normally cold shrine maiden found herself in these situations with these two all the time.

"And not only is she a knock-out, but I'm sure her cooking is wonderful. Maybe a candle-lit dinner isn't that far away, huh Missy?"

Arashi chose to ignore Sorata's silly talk and looked around for a spatula.

"What is it Arashi-san? Did you forget something?" Asked Yuzuriha with worried eyes.

"Yes. I don't know where I placed the spatula…"

"Uh oh. You know that this means, don't you?"

"No, what?" Went both of the swordswomen.

"Missy is going to have to whip out her _sword_!"

"Damn it, Sorata! Was that another lesbian joke!"

"N-no of course not. Heh heh, don't be silly. While you're looking for something to serve the food with I'll be on the lookout for Kamui. I told him not to be late." Sorata bravely made his escape.

"That man needs to get laid." Arashi left the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" Yuzuriha followed after her while Inuki hopped up onto the table and shoved his face into the food.

* * *

Fuuma pinned Kamui into the couch. He held the boy's wrists over his head and snapped on a pair of chocolate handcuffs.

"F-fuuma!"

"Don't even try to break the cuffs. They're made out of the world's strongest dark chocolate. There's no breaking these." Fuuma untucked Kamui's white button down shirt and also began to unbutton his pants.

* * *

Princess Hinoto awoke from a startling dream with a gasp. She looked around the room with her unnatural, blind eyes to find herself alone.

"_Kamui! You're in grave danger! You must leave that apartment at once! Dragons of Heaven, please hear me. You must save Kamui! Sh-she will kill him!"_

* * *

The door to Fuuma's apartment slowly creaked open…

TBC

Omg! This is so scary! I think this story is coming to its climax (Heh, climax) very soon. What will happen to our X babies?


	6. KFC

KFC

"Kamui, before I do the unthinkable to you, I want you to say 'Goodbye' to your precious toy."

"No! You wouldn't!" Kamui desperately tried to have his hands freed, but only managed to cut his wrists against the shackles.

"Mmm, Kamui. Chocolate AND blood? You really shouldn't have." Fuuma walked on over to the toy left innocently on the floor and, with a gleam in his eyes, raised his leg to have his foot hover over the set.

"FUUMA! NO!" Kamui screamed. But his screams fell deaf to Fuuma's ears.

Fuuma, who held his foot a hair's breath away from the toy, stared wide-eyed at his front door. "Sh-she's coming…"

"What, who? You mean your landlady?"

"Yes, _her_." Quickly, and without thinking involved, Fuuma grabbed Kamui's body and threw him in the linen closet. "Don't…make…a…sound."

And there he was. Alone, inside a dark and musty closet. Did he mention that he had a mild case of claustrophobia? Kamui silently prayed that he was safe. He shifted through the, what he thought were jackets, forest of other dark things and bumped into a wall. He cursed under his breath. 'If only I weren't wearing these ridiculous handcuffs!' Kamui brought the offensive item to his mouth and began to gnaw away at the chocolate.

'How bad IS this landlady of Fuuma's…' He wondered.

He soon broke free and kissed his wrists. 'I don't care about Fuuma's kinky shit. Never again will my wrists be bound.' Kamui was severed from his sentiments by a vibration from the floor. The vibrations became more solid it seemed as shoe boxes and knick-knacks fell from the shelves of the closet.

Kamui's heart began to race. The 'tha-thumps' of his heart bounced back and forth on the walls of the closet. Perspiration dripped down from his hair and rolled down his back. 'It's hot in here.' He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off onto the floor. 'Much better…'

The door to Fuuma's apartment slowly creaked open…

"MONOU-SAN!"

Kamui squeaked and pushed his way through the coats and cracked the closet door open a smidge. He peeked through to match that horrid voice with a person. But what Kamui saw didn't look to be human. It…It…It looked like…A hairy, bull elephant seal with roll pins in its hair and a bucket of KFC in its grasp. Kamui felt the urge to throw up and felt sorry for Fuuma. Was _that _his landlady? Tears streamed down the boy's face. 'Fuuma, please be careful out there. Don't anger it!'

"I smell me a varmint! Mm-hmm." She brought a greasy drumstick to her chops and ripped away at its flesh.

"Sm-smith-san-"

"Call me Angus, mm-hmm."

Fuuma blanched and quickly shook his head. His eyes welled up from the pain of having this hideous creature in front of him. And plus, she looked hungry.

"Wh-what seems to be the trouble, Angus…?"

"There be someone here with you, I reckon." She raised her drumstick and pointed it at the door.

Kamui screamed into his hands.

"What! No! Of course not! I would NEVER allow someone else in here…of…all places…" Fuuma backed away till he reached the closet.

"You're making me angry, and you won't like Angus when she's angry. Mm-hmm!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hello? Is anybody there? It's Yuzuriha. I forgot to give you one of your boxes of cookies. Hello?" She tried the door and it opened. She hopped inside. "Anyone hom- HOLY MOTHER MARY! WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"I'm Angus." The matter of Angus turned around to face Yuzuriha. "Are you my fiancée's girlfriend? Mm-hmm."

"N-no way! I wouldn't dream of dating a…a Dragon…Of Earth…" She blushed and remembered Kusanagi. Inuki, however, only thought about protecting Yuzuriha at the moment and growled viciously at the landlady. Fuuma jumped up and down and shook his head in the background. He mouthed a 'NO! SAVE YOURSELVES!' but it was too late.

Angus walked over to the inugami and punched it.

"Arfff!"

"Mmm, dinner!" She dragged Inuki's limp body.

"Inuki!"

Meanwhile, in an illusion made by the Sakurazukamori himself…

"Subaru-kun, you missed a spot." Seishirou was all too happily nagging the Head of the Sumeragi clan. He focused back to what was in his hands, the pictures. He grinned and thought he heard a familiar female voice laughing. He shrugged and glanced back up at Subaru who was tangled in the branches. "Subaru-kun. What are you doing?"

"I'm _trying _to reach that spot you said I missed!"

"Oh, do be careful." He said with mock concern.

Somehow, while finally untangling his arm, Subaru misjudged his movements and lost his balance. He fell on his ass most painfully. "OW!" Subaru winced and rubbed his ass. He regretted that he didn't stay drunk.

"Clumsy as ever I see." Seishirou knelt down, beside Subaru, and doctored his cuts and bruises.

Subaru blushed. "S-seishriou-san…!"

"You know, my practices of being a veterinarian come in handy every once in awhile. Because you see…Humans are not too different from _pets_."

Subaru arched a brow and pulled away. "Maybe to _you_."

"Hahaha." Seishirou stood up and walked over to the tree. He rested his hand against it. "Uh oh. It looks like you've made a mistake. This side of the tree was cut too much. You have to start over." He snickered at turned around to be greeted with a very angry Subaru. "Subaru-kun?"

"Don't you 'Subaru-kun' me!" He picked up what appeared to be an ax in his hands. "I've had it with you."

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?"

Subaru smirked. "So…You think ol' Subaru has gone CRAZY do you?" And with that, Subaru raised the hand-held implement in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Arashi and Sorata waited at the bottom of the stair case. Sorata babbled on about his fantasies while Arashi exceedingly tried to ignore Sorata's antics.

"Inuki!"

"What? That was Yuzuriha. She must be in trouble! Come on, Missy!"

Arashi materialized a sword from her hands and Sorata had lightning bolts crackling by his sides. They reached the top floor and busted down the door.

"Yuzuriha…CRIKEY! WHAT IS THAT THING!" The monk fell on his ass and pointed across the room.

Arashi held the sword steadily in her grasp as she walked towards whatever it was. She crept closer.

"Babe, don't get too close!"

"…She's cooking Yuzuriha's inugami!" She clamped her hand to her mouth as Angus turned around. "What are you doing?" Arashi sliced through the pot and out spilled Inuki. "Where's Yuzuriha!"

"She's over here, Dragon of Heaven. She took a little spell from the shock." Fuuma nudged in the direction of Yuzuriha's sleeping form.

"Oi, you're Fuuma! I saw you with Kamui earlier, didn't I? Where's Kamui?"

"I can't tell you that. His life might be in danger as of the rest of yours. Now take your comrade and leave before it's too late."

"Angus angry! Pretty girl dirtied my dinner!"

Hinoto looked up at the ceiling. Premature tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes. "I fear…That the Final Day has arrived."

TBC

Sorry it took so long. I actually had this sitting in my documents. And for some reason... won't let me do some editing on this fic. I'm sorry for the scene changes. I'M SO SORRY! Ehhh. Yeah. This one was really weird. Oh and Angus belongs to my friend, Katie. Eww…Angus is nasty. Oh and Inuki's not dead. And…

I would like to thank L, Pinkmonkeybomber, Ori, and Lani again. I appreciate your reviews. And thank you readers!


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII 

There wasn't much you could do during a time like that. Either you could be locked up in a closet, try to fight the very large woman (?) off, scream bloody murder, just stand there and watch like a bastard, or be eaten. Which option would you choose? True, this was a random turn of events. And true, things really haven't made sense from chapter one, but isn't that what makes a story great? No...? Well, okay. But things have finally heated up and it looks like it could be any man's battle.

Whatever tiny thread held Kamui's mind to sanity soon went out for lunch because once he heard all the screams, he went into 'Protector of the World" mode, and kicked down the closet door. His heart raced as his fingers twitched. He wasn't about to let any of his friends be Angus-chow while he was around. He was their leader after all. And he already lost Kotori and basically lost Fuuma. Fuuma, who was pleased with Kamui's entrance while the others gawked and froze, strode over to the opposing star and draped a protective arm around his shoulders. This enraged the foul beast and made her forget her stomach for a while longer.

"Fuuma! Who be this?" Angus asked, clearly ticked off.

"Oh? You mean you and Kamui have never met?" This earned him an impatient stamp from Angus. Fuuma thought it best not to anger her. "I'm sorry, Angus. My apologies."

"This scrawny boy be your partner, mm-hmm?"

Sorata took advantage of this moment and scooted over to Arashi who was quite obviously more interested in the battle over food.

"I apologize again, Angus. Let me explain it again, only this time on your IQ level." Fuuma brought his hand and placed it on top of Kamui's confused head. "He belong to me." He used his other hand and pounded at his chest to emphasize his remark. "Me be his boyfriend. Does stupid understand?"

Angus had clearly understood and roared a mighty roar which frightened Fuuma and his guests. Maybe Fuuma wasn't too good at thinking things through?

Sorata jumped in front of Fuuma and Kamui and spread his arms out in a defensive stance.

"Monk, I wouldn't do that. You should never come between a raging boar and its meal." Fuuma chuckled at his own joke.

Kamui rolled his eyes.

Sorata looked over his shoulder at Kamui and winked. "You're badly injured. Leave this to Arashi and me. Just take Yuzuriha-chan and Inuki to safety."

Fuuma nodded in agreement as Kamui, who had no signs of cuts or bruises because his wrists healed, submitted and did as he was told. He ran over and knelt beside Yuzuriha's body. He lifted her up and cradled her to his chest. Inuki transformed into a sword and followed Kamui carefully. Kamui quickly walked to the front door and turned around to give one last look. Arashi stood beside Sorata with her sword prepped and ready to go while the monk manipulated his energy and let his hands collect flashes of electricity. Fuuma held his hand out, ready to send the creature to the next dimension. Kamui sighed and exited, leaving his loved ones behind.

Arashi charged and released her battle cry. She jumped into the air before Angus could make a swipe at her. She lifted her sword above her head and came down on Angus. A loud crack echoed throughout the room as a dust cloud covered the area. Arashi panted and looked down at her beloved sword, her sword that was now shattered to pieces.

"Way to go, Missy!" Sorata cheered, unaware of what appeared out of the cloud and loomed over his admirer.

Fuuma opened his mouth to warn the girl, but was cut off as an abnormally huge landlady body slammed on the shrine maiden. The girl screamed as she was nearly squished to death. The body consumed the unconscious Arashi by the layers and waves of fat that was Angus.

"Arashi! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sorata surged himself at the fat thing and slammed his lightning fist into her stomach. He screamed as his hand was sucked in along with the rest of his charged body. His hand protruded through the stomach to reach out for something to hold on to. His hand was denied that and slowly sunk back inside the implosion.

Fuuma fell on his ass and crawled backwards until he bumped up into a wall. The mass of Angus slowly approached him. His only chance of survival was to blow her head off because the rest of her body acted as some sort of sucking rubber. He straightened out his arm and aimed for her head. When he was sure of the angle, he thrust a burst of energy from his palm.

The fat from Angus' stomach stretched out and blocked the blast in time. "Fuuma. Now you will belong to Angus forever!"

"NO! PLEASE! I'M TOO SEXY!" Fuuma covered his face as a shadow hung over him.

Hinoto hunched over and allowed her sobs to take over her body. She despaired and, for as long as she existed, wished for a better future. Her wish would not come true unfortunately. If only Kamui was ready. If only he was strong enough to overpower the evil in that room, then maybe the world would stand a fighting chance.

"_Kamui! Please...if you can hear me..._"Hinoto lifted her head up to show her faith in Kamui. "_USE THE FORCE!_"

One by one, the spiritual shields came crashing down. All except Tokyo Tower which stood tall and proud. It had not yet given up. It still had some fight left. The tower scanned its city and watched it slowly be destroyed. Buildings crumbled, roads cracked and broke apart flinging cars and people into the air. The sun was soon blocked out by the debris and dust that covered Tokyo.

The shaking of the ground brought Kamui to his knees. He had just dropped Yuzuriha off at the Clamp School's campus. The world was finally ending and there was nothing he could do about it. His biggest regret was not being able to go on a date with Fuuma. He would have treasured that moment and held that memory close to his heart.

"Fuuma...I'm so sorry I couldn't bring you back. I failed you, Kotori, and the rest of the world." He allowed a few trickles of tears to run down his face. Soon it became rivers and then oceans of tears. "FUUMA! WHY!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO END UP LIKE THIS!?" Kamui's hysterics halted when he heard the Princess' thoughts inside his mind.

"_Kamui. I am using telepathy to communicate with you._"

"Hinoto?" Kamui used the edge of his sleeve to wipe his tears away.

"_I know things look bad right now, but you mustn't give up. The entire world is counting on you._"

"Save it, Princess. The world is lost now. I failed."

"_No Kamui. There is still time. You have not yet awakened as the true 'Kamui' but..._"

"Exactly. Which is why we're all doomed. You saw that thing in your dreams, correct? There's no way I stand a chance."

"_Kamui, you're the last Seal left. We're all counting on you-_"

"No! I'd rather die from a toppling building than to be crushed by that mutant!"

"_Kamui, she ate Fuuma._"

"She what?" Kamui's jaw tightened.

"_She. Ate. Your. Soon. To. Be. Lover!_"

Kamui's body began to visibly tremble. He balled his fists so hard blood gushed out from his palms. "I'll kill her!"

"_That's the spirit, Kamui!_"

"I'm going to build a treadmill out of her skeleton!"

"_Yes!_"

"I'm going to donate all of her lard to monkeys in space!"

"_Uh...uh huh."_

"I'm going to take her love handles and feed them to her mother!"

She did her make-up.

"I'm going to-"

"_KAMUI! PLEASE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!_"

"Oh...sorry. Well, I'm off!" And with that, Kamui was gone.

The way back to the apartment was a major task. Not a single building was standing. No landmark or street sign would be recognized again. Not unless Kamui fixed this. It wasn't easy to motivate Kamui when he wanted to stubbornly quit. When push came to shove...Kamui would give up. If it weren't for his caring friends Kamui may not be where he was this day of all days.

Kamui perked up when he smelled a familiar smell. It smelled like greasy tires. "Ah. That must be Angus. If anyone is to eat Fuuma, it'll be me! But where-"

He was knocked flat on his face by a powerful force. He left cheek rested only seconds on the cold pavement. He managed to push on his arms shakily and stand up.

"We meet again, Angus." He cradled his left arm with his right.

"You are Fuuma's boyfriend. You make Angus angry!"

"Hahaha. Really? Well, you've made me angry as well." Kamui smirked and cocked his head to the side. "I heard that you've eaten a few of my friends, including Fuuma. If you know what's good for you, you'd spit them back up."

"ARRRRRRG!" Angus stomped on Mother Earth's surface in total rage.

"Not the speaking type, eh? That's all right. Well...I guess you'll end up eating me as well?"

"YES! YOU LOOK TASTY!"

"Sure I do. But before you eat me...would you like some gum?" He dug his arm down into his back pocket and retrieved a pack of gum.

"Mmm! Yes. That looks good, mm-hmm!" Angus reached for said gum.

"Catch!" Kamui tossed the gum in the direction of her mouth and made it in. "Hole 'n one."

"Gum good! Gum...er...gum? Uh oh! Ow! Angus in pain! Angus hurt!"

"Aww. Did I forget to mention...it's sugar-free?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cracks suddenly appeared all over her body. Rays of light beamed forth from inside generating a time bomb of sorts. She became more and more bloated, getting bigger and bigger as the seconds passed. Soon, she exploded, which caused a spiritual shield to assemble and stretch far and wide over Tokyo. This renewed Tokyo and all of its inhabitants. People walked the clean streets as if nothing happened. The chaos that once was was now over. The Final Day had come and gone.

Yuzuriha awoke from a dream by the gentle licks of her childhood companion, Inuki. "Inuki!" She clung to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're all right. Kamui saved us all!" She looked out the window with the dog spirit by her side. "Oh! There were still two more girl scout cookie boxes left. Ah well!"

Arashi's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. "What?" She pushed herself up on her feet and ran over to Sorata who looked to be in critical condition judging by all the blood. "Sorata! Oh, no...Sorata!" She fell to her knees and took hold of Sorata's hand. "It's still warm..."

"Is that you, Missy?"

"Yes! Oh Sorata. Why?"

"I told you that you were the one...The one I'd die for. I'm glad I got to do just that..."

"Sorata!"

"Hehehehehe. Just kidding!"

"..." She pulled Sorata up by his shirt and royally kicked him square in the ass.

"Ow! That smarts! Well, I suppose I deserved that."

Kamui searched for Fuuma desperately. He had almost given up until he remembered the spot where they met last night. "Fuuma...please be here..."

"Kamui?"

"Fuuma!?" He spun around and without thinking, pounced Fuuma.

"Haha. You did it. You saved the world...for now." Fuuma ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Yes, I know. This wasn't THE Final Day...THE Final Day will be coming soon." He rubbed against the much sought for touch.

"Kamui?"

"Yes?"

"Can we...pretend like none of this ever happened? Can we edit this out of the manga?"

"Humph. And just when we were getting closer." He crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

"Well...we can leave certain stuff in."

Subaru pulled the blankets from the bed closer. "Seishirou-san..." He sighed happily.

"Yes, I know Subaru-kun. We should have done that years ago."

"Mmm...yes. I forgive you..."

"Psh. After a performance like that, you better."

"I love you, Seishirou-san."

"I love you, too, my Subaru-kun."

And so the world was saved for now. Oh...and you also missed the greatest sex scene in the world. Looks like Fuuma and Kamui edited too much. Sorry guys. Maybe there will be deleted scenes?

The End.

Yes...All of that came out of my fingers. This story...You know. If you're ever depressed about X, just read this...or ANY silly fanfic because it will certainly cheer you up. I'm sorry it took so long to put this up.


End file.
